


Together or not at all

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: Jon and Sansa have always spent the holidays at Winterfell, but when Jon gets scheduled to work Christmas Day they have to make due with what they have.Written for the GOS Until Hell Freezes Over Challenge





	

Jon’s idea of Christmas contrasted with Sansa’s of that she was always sure. Her family hosted parties for their extended family, and friends from all around. People dressed up, the house, inside and out glimmered with lights and christmas bulbs. Gifts upon gifts were exchanged, nobody was left wanting for anything on Christmas Eve. Christmas day brought food, and more gifts; on Christmas Day the Starks spent the day as a family, when Sansa was younger they would spend time playing with their new toys. Into adulthood they cuddled into the plush cushions of the couch nursing their hangovers. 

The first time Jon attended a Stark holiday party, Memorial Day, she noticed his alarm. They all attempted to talk as loud as Robert Baratheon, if only to be heard over the other four siblings speaking. Arya laughed, tapping the mouth of everyone’s beer bottle with her own, watching it foam over. At one point Robb had Rickon, and his own son climbing up his arms like monkeys, while Bran tried to pelt them with peanuts. She found him standing close to the house with her father, occasionally she would see one of their mouths move.

“That was something else,” he said softly after they said their goodbyes and drove back toward the city.

“Wait until Christmas,” she teased, “we’re at our prime then.”

He put on a good face for holidays with her family; though the first night of their Christmas stay he told her that most years he and his mom ordered Chinese takeaway and exchanged a gift or two. Up until she died a few years ago, Jon’s holidays were a quiet night in. Sansa had never known a quiet holiday, well not until this year.

This year Jon had to work on Christmas Day. Social Services waited for no one, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he got scheduled on a holiday. Upon the announcement of his holiday schedule Sansa called her parents to warn them that they would be hanging back this year, and as the holidays approached she started sending wrapped presents one post office trip at a time. Of course she was sad about it, but Jon already felt guilty about it, and it was her decision to spend her first Christmas away from Winterfell. 

“So what do we do now?” She wondered on the night before Christmas Eve. 

“Usually I would go out with the guys, but we don’t need to do that.” 

“No we definitely should! Let’s call them up,” Sansa chirped eagerly rising to get ready for the evening. 

She spent the better part of Christmas Eve regretting that decision, but the events leading up to the most intense hangover of her life were a surprisingly way to spend the holiday. Jon tried to warn her too,

“Tormund drinks a lot, you don’t need to keep pace with him.”

“Of course not,”

“He’s going to dare you to do it though, and I know how you get.” She bristled visibly at that, before she could protest he continued. “Last year I heard your brother trash talk you during a snowball fight,”

“Yeah, and then I won that snowball fight.” She pursed her lips, remembering how competitive she became. “I see your point, I won’t let Tormund talk me in to anything.”

She fully intended to keep her promise, truly, but somehow she ended up giggling and plastered. As she remembered Jon was much the same, they ended up dragging each other up the stairs to their apartment. The mess on the kitchen floor made Jon blush when he went to make their sandwiches. She could see hickeys blooming across his collarbone, and had no doubt in her mind he was reliving last night as well.

Christmas Eve was spent on the couch, Sansa sore, aching, and nauseous. Jon groaning, presumably in the same state she was in. She managed to drag herself to the bathroom at one point, only to notice purple bruises against her hipbones. It certainly didn’t feel so rough last night. They were nursing a bottle of ginger ale and grilled cheese sandwiches. Even Jon’s dog whined pitifully from his spot on the couch. 

Sansa dozed off against Jon, while he combed his fingers through her hair. When she woke up the tree was glowing, and he was gone, but the sound of running water led her to the bathroom where he looked up guiltily. “It’s not quite ready yet,” he tried to explain quickly when he noticed her eyes filling with tears. 

“It’s perfect,” she said softly looking around. The soft glow from the tea lights, the floral oil she liked so much lingered in the air, and the bubbles nearly overwhelmed the bathtub. “Are you joining me?”

“I don’t-I mean I wasn’t-”

“I’d like it if you did,” she insisted, slipping the sweatpants down her legs. Soon enough he was climbing in behind her and easing back against the tub. “This was unexpected,” she hummed taking his hand in hers on the edge of the bath.

“I just want to make up for all of this,” he said pressing a kiss to her hair.

“All of what? The hangover’s already almost passed.”

“No, not that.” He sighed, “not getting to spend Christmas with your family.” 

“Jon,” she turned to look at him. “I could have gone without you, but I didn’t want to.” She kissed him softly, “we’re having a Snow holiday this year, right down to the takeout tomorrow when you get home. We’ll do presents and everything then. I just want to celebrate with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com), and looking to write more this year!


End file.
